Amelia
by shani-elle
Summary: Amelia Rose Cullen is the daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Loved by all Amelia has a perfect life and wants for nothing, but when the Volturi show interest can she resist... Especially when they have something she wants. Warning slight OCC on some characters and heaps of Cullen fluff and flash backs... Rated M just incase.
1. Chapter 1

When I was three weeks old I was 'adopted', for lack of a better word. Adopted into a world of brilliant colour, but at the same time a world where the darkest of colours cloud ones vision and block out all the wonder. The big white house on the river, with the copious gardens, holds the only things that hold purpose for me. Though sometimes I wish I was not adopted and lived a normal happy life I wouldn't give it up for the world. Sure, sometimes I wish my birth parents didn't die that night, but I don't regret it, that accident gained me two grandparents, two aunts, two uncles, a cousin, and the world's best Mom and Daddy, and that was only my direct family...

_Flashback..._

_Rpov_

_I have had enough. Esme knew my need for a child, they all did, and yet they still decided I wasn't to have a child. "It's too dangerous rose." "Think of the child." But even though they all think not, I _am_ thinking about the child, a sweet child living a life of being bounced around from abusive family to abusive family is no life when they could be loved and cherished by a perfect capable mother. I _am _capable and I _can _look after a child. I was born for motherhood, and for the Cullen's to take this from me was the worst kind of evil. So I left. With only the clothes on my back and the $1 000 000 in my backpack. I left everything. I left Emmett, and I _WILL_ get my child._

_As I crossed the boarded to enter into Canada I dared to venture closer to the road, and as I did my life changed. The scent of blood clouded my senses and the smoke would have made the world look hazy and unclear. If I was human. I ran closer, hearing the small heartbeat coming form the backseat. I pulled the door off in a desperate battle to save this life. The two adults in the car were dead on impact. Holding hands. The small girl lay quietly in the cradle still wrapped in her pink blanket. I lifted her out and held her close to my un-beating heart cooing sweet nothings in her ear. _

_I had found my happiness. This small blonde child with mattered curls and almost translucent skin became my meaning. Her wide blue eyes stared at me with adoration and love, and I knew this precious baby girl would be my salvation from this abyss of depression._

_As I ran back to Forks I hoped my family would understand. I had tried to save them all, I had, but God was obviously rewarding me for something. This gift from the angels was his way of apologising for Royce. I finally reached the tall white house and wrenched the door open._

"_Carlisle please help me." I sobbed._

_The family was in front of me at once anxiety and caution rolling of them in waves._

"_Dear God Rosalie. What have you done?"..._

_End flashback_

AMpov

I snuck down the stairs clutching my leather jacket to my chest. I was meeting up with Seth and Jacob in twenty minutes to go riding. My sneaking skills have grown over the last seventeen years and 90% of the time I at least make it to the front door. This time I was in with a chance... until I tripped and dropped the keys to my bike.

"Fuck." I whispered as I felt the familiar gush of air that meant one of my family members was totally on to me.

"Amelia Rose Cullen, what on earth are you doing?!" Great Renesmee.

"Well Nessy_, _it's called sneaking out, I would suggest it but I know you wouldn't be down for it. Daddy wouldn't approve of that would he little Nes." I'm not a bitch I swear, but for 17 years I have coped shit off Renesmee for not being perfect. See when Nes was a child she was perfect. Perfect little face, perfect little voice, perfect little temper and of course she slept through the whole night. This made the whole family worship the ground she walked on. Then I came alone. The child who cried about silly things like Aunt Alice not laying out the frilly socks to go with the frilly dress. I am in no way perfect. Not once in my life have I slept through the night alone, and not once have I attempted to change the way I am to please my parents. Of course Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward would love Nes if she had webbed feet and three eyes but Nes was OCD when it came to perfection. I honestly don't blame her. Uncle Edward and I have a strange bond and ever since I found out I could absorb and copy powers on touch our telepathic conversations have caused Nes much distress. Of course Aunt Alice, Grandma and Mom fussing over me my whole life hasn't helped. It's not my fault Nes would rather wear sneakers and jeans and didn't know the difference between Louis Vuitton and Christian Louboutin.

"Well _Am, _what would Aunt Rose say about this?" Nes tapped her chin smirking at me. Bitch. She knew Mom would kill me if she found out I was going to the reservation.

"Seriously Nes? Dobbing to my Mom, That's seriously bitchy."

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Well if you must know I was going out to reservation to hang with Seth and Jake but if I can't go there I'm _sure _they will come to me."

"WHAT! You're the reason Jacob blew me off today?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" ho-ley-shit. I have never seen Renesmee this angry before. I slowly baked away with my hands held up as if to say 'God-damn-please-don't-kill-me-crazy-hybrid'

I ran from the house straight into a hard, cold, chest. Double fuck...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guy's chapter two!**

**Super excited to see where this takes us! Have no idea where this is going but I like it!**

**Outfits are on my polyvore which is linked on my profile...**

**Chapters are going to come out hopefully every Tuesday...**

**BUT reviews and love from you guys will make me write quicker ;)**

**Also if anyone wants their name in the story I am looking for names and I am also looking for life experiences and also a BETA**

**BETA has not needed to have been a beta before, I just want someone who I can run it by and someone to help me. CO-WRITER is also acceptable if the person wants credit. Just PM me and feel free to suggest people! **

**So here we go!**

**P.S prepare for fluff! **

_Flashback _

_ALpov_

_The first time the Volturi came to visit was on Amelia's first birthday. 20__th__ November. Of course when Aro found out about the Cullen's having a human child he wanted to come and investigate. Unknown to all of us was how captivated Aro would become by Amelia. By the age of one Amelia was walking and saying 'Mama' 'Dada' 'Awi'- her version on Ali-'Edard'-Edward-'Gammy' and 'Pa-pa'. This of course was a worry; normally a child at one could only really say 'Mama' and 'Dada'. And Amelia was advancing every day. Amelia was a prized possession of the Cullen family and anything that was of value to us was of interest to Aro. _

_The first time Aro and the guard visited I didn't even see it coming. They just showed up on our doorstep demanding the see Amelia. Aro took one look at her and melted. Of course it didn't help the situation that as soon as Rose picked her up and introduced her, Amelia reached out and grabbed Aro's face, giggling and yelling 'Ro-Ro' over and over._

_Ever since that day we Cullen's get a visit every four months from the Volturi. Anything Amelia even wanted in the slightest would show up at our door step signed from 'your Ro-Ro'. Never had a child had so many silk gowns and diamond tiaras._

_As the years progressed Aro went from 'Ro-Ro' to Uncy to Uncle Aro, and each year a thick black cloak and golden Volturi necklace showed up at our house, and much to Rosalie's dismay Amelia slept in her cloak every night._

_Needless to say Amelia's relationship with Aro has lessened the tension between our two families. So when a vision of the Volturi coming to town came through no one worried._

_Until Amelia met Alec..._

_End flash back_

AMpov

"Well sweetness if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask." I felt the vibrations from the chest I had stumbled into more then I heard the words, but I knew that voice.

"ALEC!" no longer was I grumpy about my lack of motorbike riding. When the best person in the world visits, one is guaranteed a good time.

"Amelia, beautiful as always Muffin." Alec blew his floppy black hair out of his eyes as he spoke. As happy as I was I scowled at the nickname.

When I was three the Volturi came to visit like they always do. Grandma had just baked her famous muffins and Jake and I were having a competition to see how many could be eaten before one of us vomited. Long story short, the Volturi came, I got excited and ran to Aro, I puked everywhere, and ever since the guard has been calling me muffin. I even get muffins for presents all the time. Needless to say the name muffin goes well with the motorbike riding, cliff jumping, car crazy girl I am.

"Alec! Enough with the Muffin or I will tell Jane about that one time in Volterra with th-" my threat was cut off with Alec's hand as I saw Jane emerge from the forest like the majestic beast she is.

"Would that be the time he sat in your bed all night when you were four dressed as a bunny rabbit because you were shitting your tiny pants over the thunderstorm? Because I thought that was common knowledge." Jane was like my sister. Her perfect blonde hair and kick ass makeup made even me feel like banging her, and I'm as straight as it gets.

"Jane, that was our secret! I could have still black mailed him for at LEAST three more years!" Jane and I have always been close, and of course she had also spent a fair amount of time in my bed dressed in the fucking scary rabbit costume. Even as a child I hated that thing _but_ it was funny to see the 'witch twins' who were considered the scariest vampires in the world sitting in my bed dressed as a giant rabbit.

"Amelia come now, a rabbit costume, not even I believe that" I actually shudder every single time Renesmee talks. See Nes has had a crush on Alec as long as I can remember and it has always been hilarious to watch her try and flirt. Renesmee and I were born in the same year, but because of her accelerated growth Renesmee grew to full age ten years ago giving her ten more years of awkward teenage years to deal with. I had bloomed into teenage years perfectly. Not even one pimple. HA HA HA HA HA I am so funny. But in all seriousness even in my awkward grungy nobody-gets-me stage I was still Alec's best friend.

In a way I do feel sorry for Renesmee, I always got the attention between sneaking out and getting smashed at some loser party on Res, our family was busy dealing with the naughty child and Nes really never got all the attention.

"Nes..." I tried to reason with her

"Whatever Amelia, I don't want to hear it...JACOB BLACK IF YOU DONT COME OUT OF THAT FOREST AND INTO MY ROOM IN TWO MINUTES I AM CUTTING YOU OFF!" Will you look at that, didn't even know Jake was here. Poor boy following that physco around like a lost puppy all day. HA I'm so punny...

~~~AM~~~

"Mommy?" I whispered as I knocked on my parent's door.

"Come in Honey." Mom's voice sounded like bells from inside her room. I opened the door and spotted my parents sitting on their bed watching television.

"Momma, I can't sleep." I sniffled because, damn, I freaking love sleep and I'm angry as shit I can't get any.

"Oh baby, come here, you never have problems sleeping with Alec here, what's going on?"

"I don't know Momma my tummy hurts." When I turned 13 I was diagnosed with endometriosis, meaning I can never have kids. Well I can but it would kill me and most likely the child too. Of course this was a shock and was the reason I started sneaking out and partying. What was the point of living if I couldn't do the only think I was built for? Of course Alec was called and literally slapped me out of it. Because my pains were so bad my uterus was removed. Soon after I crashed into depression .Eventually Alec brought me out of it. But it was still hard for me when Nes got her period every month. The little cross on the calendar killed me.

"Oh my Darling, it's going to be ok!"

"Yeah Baby, we will always love you" my Daddy butted in patting my hair and pulling me into the middle of them so I could get snuggles on both sides of my body.

Moments like these I regret putting my parents through this, through the nights of worrying and searching the woods fearing for my death, all the times Alec caught the red eye to Washington just to talk me out of the bathroom or make my come home for the night, and most of all the times that I missed snuggling my parents like I am now just to get wasted and make out with some ugly boy.

"I'm so sorry guys, I love you so much" a single tear rolled down my face when I saw my Dad's face twisted into a mask of pain as he spoke.

"Oh baby girl, we will love you no matter what, you know that. You are the best thing that ever happened to us and you know it." Times like these I was elated to have the best parents in the world... Even if they were vampires.

~~~AM~~~

**Hey guys..**

**THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

**I love reviews, and hoped you liked it.**

**Also none of the characters bar Amelia belong to me. All rights reserved to SM but Amelia is mine and mine alone. Don't mind if you use her, just swing me a PM and of course i will say yes! **

**Love you guys **

**Shani-elle xx**


End file.
